I Loved Her First
by tamara72
Summary: This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - LupinTonksLove - The Father-Daughter Challenge. It is Percy/Molly with quote #13 Breathe, Dad, Breathe . It is based in my ‘Luv' universe. Molly is the daughter of Percy & Penny, adopted by Audrey.


_This is my first story for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. It is for LupinTonksLove - The Father-Daughter Challenge. It is Percy/Molly with quote #13 (Breathe, Dad, Breathe). Please review and tell me what you think. It is based in my 'Luv' universe. Molly is the daughter of Penny and Percy, but Penny was killed by Death Eaters during the war. Audrey adopted Molly when she married Percy._

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

I Loved Her First

_But I loved her first and I held her first _

_And a place in my heart will always be hers _

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday _

_But it's still hard to give her away _

_I loved her first _

"Breathe, Dad. Breathe." Molly said with a laugh as her pale faced father paced around her childhood bedroom.

Her grandfathers had just come up to let them know that the guests were all seated, and it was almost time to begin the ceremony. Everyone had headed down to allow Molly and Percy a few minutes together.

Right now she could her the music signaling that her Grandpa Weasley would be escorting her Grandmum Weasley to her seat. Then her Grandpa King would escort her mum to her seat before he would move forward to be ready to perform the ceremony. It was nice at time like this to have the Minister of Magic as your grandpa.

Her bridesmaids, sixteen-year-old Lucy and thirteen-year-old Rose, would start down the aisle followed by her maid of honor, her Hogwarts roommate, Katia, as soon as Molly and Percy arrived in the living room.

"What?" Percy asked as he stopped suddenly and stared at her.

"I said breathe. You don't want to ruin today by having a heart attack or even fainting. I'm the one who is supposed to be nervous today. You should be trying to calm me down." Molly said and laughed as her father blushed with embarrassment. "We have been planning this wedding for the last six months. I figured you would have had a panic attack long before now."

"I'm sorry, Luv." Percy said composing himself. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous, but wonderful. I love him so much, Daddy." Molly gushed.

"I know that he loves you as well. I wouldn't have agreed to allow you to marry him if he didn't" Percy said.

"I know, Daddy." Molly said. "Joshua said he was never more nervous than he was the day he asked you for my hand."

"I knew it was coming. Audrey warned me, but I was still shocked when the words came out of his mouth." Percy admitted.

"Mum said you about fainted then as well." Molly teased.

"Just remember, young lady. Even though you are about to become a married lady, you are still my baby girl." Percy warned.

"Aw, I love you too, Daddy." Molly said and hugged him. "We should head down soon."

"One more moment. There's one last thing you need." Percy said as he reached into his pocked and pulled out a jewelry box.

Molly took it and opened it with shaking fingers. Inside it was the most exquisite string of pearls.

"I wish that I was able to give you the pearls your Mummy Penny wore when we married, but I hope this recreation will do." Percy said. Molly was already wearing a dress that was a replica of the one Penny wore when she committed her life to Percy twenty-three years ago. Unfortunately, the original dress, that had been Penny's mother's, along with the pearls were destroyed in the fire the Death Eaters had set the night that they killed Penny and her parents.

"Would she be proud of me?" Molly asked. Molly had no memory of her biological mother, being that she was only fourteen months old at the time of Penny's death. Percy tried to do his best to allow Molly to know her mother through his memories.

"She would be extremely proud of you. You are so much like her, and not only in looks. She would have loved Joshua." Percy reassured her.

Molly smiled brightly then allowed Percy to assist her in putting the pearls around her neck.

"Ready?" He asked her.

She smiled nervously at him and nodded her head.

Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead, "Just remember to breathe, Luv." He said with a proud smile.

"You too, Dad. You too." Molly said smiling up at him.

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_Someday you might know what I'm going through _

_When a miracle smiles up at you _

_I loved her first _

_The End_

_A/N: Lyrics from 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland._


End file.
